Isn't love story 2
by Brillante full sun
Summary: Tentang takdir yang sangat suka membolak-balikkan perasaan. . . Markhyuck/Markchan/Mark x Haechan/ Nohyuck/Nahyuck/JaemHyuck/Renle/nct/yaoi/bxb


Sebelumnya, Donghyuck tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa mencintai seseorang bisa sesakit ini. Awalnya Donghyuck mengira, selama orang yang kita cinta bahagia, dia akan ikut bahagia. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ternyata semua itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Pada nyatanya Donghyuck sakit. Hatinya pedih, dan perasaan menyesakkan selalu mengikutinya kemana pun dia pergi.

"Kau oke?" Jaemin menghampiri Donghyuck yang sedang merapikan setelan jas nya di depan cermin.

Donghyuck menoleh, tersenyum tipis kepada sahabatnya itu "Aku tidak apa-apa Jaem"

"Maafkan aku" Senyum Donghyuck seketika langsung lenyap mendengar perkataan Jaemin.

"Bukan salahmu, kau tak perlu meminta maaf kepadaku"

Jaemin menggeleng "Tidak Hyuck, ini salahku. Andai aku tidak mengatakannya kepada Appa bahwa aku menyukainya, pasti aku dan Jeno-"

"Tidak Jaem, ini bukan salahmu. Ini takdir" potong Donghyuck cepat "Kau harus bersiap, riasanmu luntur karna kau menangis, kembali keruanganmu. Pertunanganmu dan Jeno akan segera di mulai bukan?"

Jaemin mengangguk "Maafkan aku Hyuck" Ucap Jaemin sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Donghyuck.

"Tidak apa-apa Jaem, sungguh" lirih Donghyuck.

.

.

.

Donghyuck meremat dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak. Disana, di depan sana dia melihat kekasih hatinya sedang bertukar cicin pertunangan dengan orang lain. Bukan dengan dirinya.

"Hyuck, ayo pergi dari sini" Renjun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Donghyuck merasa tidak tahan melihat ekpresi terluka sahabatnya itu. Dia ingin membawa Donghyuck pergi dari sini. Kemana pun asal jauh dari Lee jeno dan Na Jaemin.

Donghyuck menggeleng, mengenggam tangan Renjun seakan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja "Acara belum selesai Njun, tunggu sebentar lagi"

"Baiklah, aku akan ke toilet sebentar. Chenle menelponku. Kau jangan kemana-mana"

"Jangan lama-lama" Renjun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Donghyuck.

"Tidak, hanya sebentar" Ucap Renjun lalu dia pergi berlalu meninggalkan Donghyuck sendirian.

Donghyuck memperhatikan kedua orang didepan sana, Jaemin memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada seluruh tamu yang hadir, tapi tidak dengan Jeno, mantan kekasihnya. Dia terlihat tidak bahagia. Entahlah Donghyuck tidak tahu.

Donghyuck menahan nafasnya saat melihat Jaemin dan Jeno berjalan menghampirinya. Perasaan sesak semakin terasa mencengkram dadanya dengan kuat.

"Hyuck" Panggil Jaemin yang sudah berada tepat di depannya, jangan lupakan tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan Jeno.

"O-oh hi" Donghyuck mencoba bersikap seperti biasa, menekan perasaan sakit yang ia rasakan. Mengendalikan ekpresinya sebisa mungkin.

"Terimakasih" Ucap Jaemin sambil menghambur memeluk Donghyuck erat. Untuk sesaat matanya bertemu dengan Jeno, kekasihnya dulu. Donghyuck tersentak melihat sorot kecewa dan terluka dari mata Jeno. Tidak jauh berbeda dari apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, _sepertinya._

Jaemin melepaskan pelukannya dari Donghyuck dan langsung menautkan tangannya lagi ke lengan Jeno. Donghyuck yang melihatnya hanya dapat meringis dalam hati.

"Jaem, bisa kau hampiri tamu yang lain sendiri? aku ingin berbicara dengan Donghyuck"

Mata Jaemin melebar mendengar apa yang baru saja Jeno katakan, sedangkan Donghyuck merasakan badannya menegang melihat Jeno yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Eh kenapa? aku bisa menunggumu berbicara dengan Donghyuck"

"Tolong tinggalkan kami" Ucap Jeno dingin dan penuh penekanan. Matanya masih menatap tajam ke arah Donghyuck.

Jaemin tersentak kaget mendengar nada bicara Jeno yang sangat tidak bersahabat, dia memilih segara meninggalkan tunangannya itu dengan Donghyuck tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Hyuck" Donghyuck meremang mendengar suara Jeno yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lembut.

"Aku-"

"Selamat untuk pertunanganmu Jen" potong Donghyuck

"Tidak, aku tidak menginginkan ini" Jeno mencoba meraih tangan Donghyuck, tapi Donghyuck reflek langsung memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang.

"Jen, kita sudah berakhir" Ucap Donghyuck pelan, berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan tangisnya.

Jeno menggeleng "Tidak, tidak akan pernah. Ayo pergi dari sini Hyuck! menikahlah denganku! ayo pergi jauh dari sini Hyuck"

Donghyuck terkejut dengan perkataan Jeno. Bagaimana mungkin Jeno bisa berfikiran seperti itu.

"Tidak Jen, aku tidak bisa"

"Kau masih mencintaiku kan Hyuck?!" geram Jeno frustasi

"iya, tapi aku tidak bisa-"

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi dari sini!" Jeno mencengkram erat tangan Donghyuck.

"Jen! aku tidak mau! " Donghyuck berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan dari Jeno, tapi

Jeno langsung menarik tangan Donghyuck untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Sayang?! Hey lepaskan itu!"

Jeno dan Donghyuck reflek menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Sayang? kenapa laki-laki ini memegang tanganmu seperti ini? hey! lepaskan" Orang itu langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jeno dan menarik Donghyuck agar menempel padanya.

"Kau siapa?!" Tanya Jeno dengan nada marah.

"Aku? aku kekasihnya. Iyakan sayang?" Donghyuck hanya bisa memasang tampang bingung. Kekasihnya? omong kosong, dia kenal saja tidak dengan orang ini.

"Sayang?" panggil orang itu lagi.

"E-eh aku-"

"Jangan berbohong! Donghyuck itu kekasihku!! " Jeno memandang orang asing itu dengan tatapan marahnya

"Ah, tapi yang kulihat kau sedang melangsungkan acara pertunanganmu sekarang. Apa aku salah?"

Jeno mengepalkan tanggannya menahan emosi. "Lebih baik kau datangi tunanganmu yang sedang menahan tangisnya disana" Orang itu menunjuk Jaemin yang sedang memperhatikan mereka bertiga dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis dengan dagunya.

"Ayo sayang! " Orang asing itu langsung menarik tangan Donghyuck meninggalkan Jeno yang sedang menahan segala emosi di dadanya.

Donghyuck hanya mengikuti kemana orang asing ini membawanya. Bodoh memang, tapi dia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan sampai tiba di tempat parkir gedung, Orang itu melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Dongyuck dan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung "Tunggu disini, Renjun akan segera datang"

"Renjun?" Donghyuck mengernyit heran. Orang ini kenal dengan Renjun?

"Donghyuck!"

"Renjun?!" Renjun mendekati Donghyuck dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Oh god, kau tak apa?!" Tanya Renjun dengan nada panik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Njun, kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Renjun menghembuskan nafasnya lega "Maaf, tadi aku sudah kembali, tapi aku melihatmu berbicara hanya berdua saja dengan Jeno, dan aku merasakan ada yang tidak beres, jadi aku langsung menghubungi Hyungku untuk segera datang membantumu, kebetulan dia sedang berada di studio rekaman yang berada tepat di sebrang gedung ini. Astaga aku khawatir sekali tadi!"

Dongyuck melirik ke samping dengan canggung, "dia hyungmu?" Tanya Donghyuck pelan

Renjun mengangguk "Iya, dia hyungku yang baru saja tiba dari Canada. Hyung kenalkan ini Donghyuck"

"Oh hi Donghyuck" Ucap orang itu dengan nada canggung.

"O-oh hi, uhmm namamu?"

"Mark lee, namaku Mark lee"

"Uhm Mark hyung, terimakasih tadi kau sudah menolongku"

Mark tersenyum mendengar perkataan Donghyuck "Tidak masalah. Kau baik-baik saja bukan"

Donghyuck mengangguk "Sejujurnya tidak. Tapi aku bisa menahannya"

"Kau akan terbiasa nanti" Mark reflek mengelus surai Donghyuck "Maaf" Ucap Mark setelah menyadari bahwa dia dengan lancangnya menyentuh kepala Donghyuk.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung" Ucap Dongyuck.

Renjun yang melihat interaksi malu-malu antara Hyung dan sahabatnya itu berteriak senang dalam hati. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide brilliant melintas di kepalanya.

"Mark hyung, apakah kau sibuk? bisa kau antarkan Donghyuck pulang ke apartemennya? Aku harus menjemput Chenle"

"Eh? Mana bisa begitu?! kau sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku seharian hari ini!" protes Donghyuck tidak terima.

"Maafkan aku, tapi tadi Chenle menelponku dan mengatakan kalau dia mendadak rindu padaku, jadi ia ingin bertemu. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Chenleku menahan rindu. Aku mana tega" balas Renjun dramatis

Donghyuck hanya memutor bola matanya malas, sedangkan Mark terkekeh mendengar perkataan Renjun yang terdengar sangat di dramatisir itu.

"Mark hyung bisa kan?"

Mark mengusap tengkuknya canggung, dan melirik ke arah Donghyuck "Aku tidak masalah asal Donghyuck tidak keberatan"

"Aku takut merepotkan" ucap Donghyuck tidak enak.

"Oh tentu saja tidak" Renjun kembali memeluk tubuh Donghyuck cepat "Aku pergi, hyung! antarkan Donghyuck sampai rumah dengan selamat ya! bye bye" Renjun langsung pergi meninggalkan Mark dan Donghyuck berdua saja.

Setelah kepergian Renjun, seketika suasana berubah menjadi semakin canggung.

"Uhm Donghyuck, mau pergi sekarang?"

"O-oh tentu" Ucap Donghyuck dengan wajah terkejutnya karna mendengar suara Mark yang tiba-tiba saja memecah keheningan.

Mark terkekeh melihat ekspresi linglung Donghyuck. Sangat menggemaskan pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" Mark mengajak Donghyuck untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Mereka berdua saling melemparkan senyum satu sama lain. Mereka sama-sama menyadari, jika pertemuan mereka ini adalah awal dari segala cerita panjang yang akan mereka berdua lalui. Entahlah, lihat saja nanti.

.

.

.

 **Omake:**

Renjun menunggu Chenle di depan gedung kursus pianonya, senyumannya langsung mengembang ketika melihat sang pujaan hati berjalan menghampirinya.

"Loh hyung kenapa ada disini? bukannya hyung bilang akan menemani Donghyuck hyung seharian?" tanya Chenle heran

Renjun mencuri satu kecupan pada bibir Chenle yang membuat Chenle mendelik tak suka.

"Tidak jadi"

"Kenapa?"

"Donghyuck sudah menemukan orang yang akan menemaninya menggalau seharian, lagipula aku sangat rindu dengan kekasihku satu ini" Renjun kembali mengecup bibir Chenle cepat.

"Iss hyung jangan cium-cium" protes Chenle

"Hehe, maaf sayang" Renjun mencubit pipi Chenle gemas

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?"

Renjun terlihat berfikir sejenak "Keapartemenku saja bagaimana? "

Chenle mengernyit tak suka mendengar perkataan Renjun "Tidak, setiap aku ke apartemenmu, akan berkahir dengan aku yang akan susah berjalan. Tidak mau"

Renjun seketika merengut "Ayolah" bujuk Renjun.

"Tidak!!"

"Isshh, jahat sekali sih" dumal Renjun

"Kau mengataiku jahat hyung?!"

"Eh, bukan begitu maksudku sayang"

Chenle mendelik marah pada Renjun "Dasar! pergi sana! aku akan pulang dengan Jisung saja!" Chenle berjalan meninggalkan Renjun

"Apa?! Jisung?! tidak!!! sayang tunggu!" Renjun berteriak sambil mengejar Chenle yang berjalan menghampiri Jisung.

"Jangan mengikutiku!"

"Sayang maafkan aku!!" Ucap Renjun memelas. Sudahlah, mari kita tinggalkan Renjun yang harus bersusah payah menjinakkan Chenle yang sudah terlanjur mengamuk.

.

.

.

 **Omake II:**

"Sudah puas kau Na Jaemin?! dasar bajingan!" Jeno meninju dengan keras wajah Na Jaemin yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu sampai bibirnya robek dan mengeluarkan darah.

Jaemin tersenyum remeh menatap Jeno yang sedang menatap nyalang padanya "Sangat puas" jawab Jaemin

"Bajingan!" Jeno menendang dengan kuat perut Jaemin hingga membuat Jaemin jatuh tersungkur.

"Apa kau harus melakukan sampai sejauh ini Na Jaemin?! Dasar bedebah sinting!" Teriak Jeno marah.

Jaemin bangkit dengan susah payah, menahan rasa sakit akibat tendangan Jeno yang benar-benar kuat.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar kau berpisah dari Donghyuck!"

Jeno mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi mendengar perkataan Jaemin "Brengsek!" desis Jeno marah

"Kau tahu seberapa keras usahaku untuk membuat kau dan Donghyuck berpisah?! Apakah kau tahu setiap rasa sakit yang aku rasakan setiap melihatmu menempeli Donghyuck?!" Jaemin mencengkram kerah baju Jeno dan menatap Jeno dengan pandangan terluka.

"Asal kau tau, aku sangat mencintai Donghyuck sialan!!" Teriak Jaemin tepat di depan wajah Jeno.

"Aku akan melakukan segala cara agar kau terpisah dari Donghyuckku! aku tidak masalah selama Donghyuck tidak dimiliki oleh siapapun! setidaknya jika aku tidak bisa memiliki Donghyuck, orang lain juga tidak boleh memilikinya!!"

Jeno menghempaskan tangan Jaemin dari kerah bajunya "Itu bukan cinta Jaemin! itu obsesi! kau sudah gila!"

Jaemin tertawa "Iya! aku gila karna Lee Donghyuck! dan aku senang karna kau dan Donghyuck sudah berpisah!"

Jeno memandang sinis ke arah Jaemin "Kau yakin? asal kau tahu saja Na Jaemin, Donghyuck sudah mempunyai kekasih lain setelah berpisah denganku!"

Jaemin membulatkan matanya kaget "A-apa maksudmu?!"

"Bukannya kau lihat sendiri tadi? laki-laki yang membawa Donghyuck pergi? dia itu kekasih barunya!"

Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat "Omong kosong!!!"

"Kau sangat menyedihkan Na Jaemin" Ucap Jeno sambil memandang Jaemin dengan pandangan kasihan.

"Tidak!! kau bohong!! Lee Jeno kau berbohong padaku!" Teriak Jaemin marah.

"Terserah, kau memang pantas mendapatkannya. Tunanganku" Ucap Jeno sinis lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaemin yang masih terus berteriak begitu saja.

.

.

.

 ** _End_**


End file.
